


Anchored

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Liam Dunbar, Desperate Liam Dunbar, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Full Moon, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Friend Nolan Holloway, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar & Nolan Holloway Friendship, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, M/M, Mild blood/violence, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Past Child Abuse, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, Pre-Relationship, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack, Slight Alec/Nolan, Suicidal Thoughts, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit, Theo Raeken is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Liam needs his anchor during the full moon.!!TW: mild suicidal thoughts, self-harm, self-blame, self-destruction, mentions of past child abuse
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> A short story of Theo being Liam's anchor just decided to write this instead of paying attention in class :)

“What do you want Liam?” Theo groaned as he picked up his phone. 

It was 6 AM; he just got back from capturing a group of hunters with Argent an hour ago. He managed to get twenty minutes of sleep for the past 48 hours before his phone interrupted his attempt at relaxation.

“Can I stay over tomorrow night?” Liam asked quickly over the phone. 

“Liam, what the hell! It’s 6 AM, and you want to have a sleepover in two nights? I just got my first actual bed in six months; I’m not giving it up. I'm also certainly not letting you sleep in my apartment. ” 

“Please,” Liam sounded desperate on the other end. 

Theo stared at the phone something was up with the beta. First off, Liam and he might have formed some weird friendship, but it wasn’t like they were always with each other. After the hospital, Argent gave him an apartment in exchange for his help with hunting down hunters, supernatural threats, and his arms business. He paid Theo, and it allowed him to keep eyes on him at all times. The chimera helped Liam and the rest of his friends protecting Beacon Hills when needed, but it wasn’t like they hung out like typical teenagers. Second, Liam never asked directly for help. He would always beat around the bush, ask in some roundabout away. Theo always agreed for some odd reason, but it slightly annoyed him that Liam would never just say he needed him. This was desperation. 

“Did you get kicked out of your house?” 

“No! It’s just-“

“You miss me?” 

“Hardly,” Liam muttered on the phone. 

Theo finally realized what was going on, “it’s the full moon on Friday. You need my help staying in control.”

“Yes, I mean no, I don’t need your help. It’s just if I rip someone’s throat out, I’d rather it be you than anyone else.” 

Theo chuckled, “you are an awful liar.” 

“I’m not lying! I don’t need you, and I will never need you.”

“Ouch,” Theo thought to himself. He would never admit it out loud, but he cared a little bit about Liam, no he didn't care about him. He owed him of course, nothing else, the boy brought him back from hell. He didn’t care about him; it was repayment. No, he wasn’t entranced by his blue eyes. He didn’t admire his fighting ability, his drive, his willingness to do anything, his skills, Theo could do it better anyway.   
“Then, why not just lock yourself in your room?”

“Because-fine, the moon’s already affecting me, and there are 36 hours before even sundown. I don’t get it the anuk-ite is gone. We have barely fought in a week. I have a pack, my family is safe, lacrosse is fine, school is okay, but I just can’t stay in control still.”

“You can come, but you are sleeping on the couch. You aren’t getting my bed.”

“Thank you,” Liam muttered quietly. 

“I’ll pick you up after school tomorrow, so you don’t get behind a wheel.” 

“Okay, we finish practice on Friday’s-“

“At 4:30, I know don’t claw anyone’s eyes out today,” Theo answered. 

“I won’t!” Liam hung up the phone.

Theo shook his head before rolling back over. Liam was going to get someone hurt or worse himself if he didn’t figure this out. He was right he shouldn’t still be struggling to stay in control, but also the beta was not taking care of himself. He called Theo at least four nights a week to patrol the preserve with him; he was beginning to look worn out. He figured Liam barely slept, barely took a break, he was trying to be the alpha, while going to school, taking care of his friends, and still keeping up his normal performance. It wasn’t going to last. He was going to break eventually. 

“Do you have a headache?” Nolan glanced over at his co-captain first period.

“No,” Liam said wincing at his head.

“Liam, the full moon isn’t for an entire day; you can already feel it?” Alec asked.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Liam growled. 

Nolan looked over at the other werewolf as if he knew what to do. 

“Maybe, you should just go home.”

“I can’t!” Liam yelled a little too loudly causing everyone else in the classroom to stare at him. 

“Liam, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?” their teacher asked. 

“No,” Liam sighed, digging his claws into his palms until he calmed himself down. 

The bell rang as the beta rushed out leaving the other two chasings after him. 

“The sun, the moon, the truth, the sun, the m-moon, the” Liam repeated in the locker room as he felt blood dripping from his hands. 

“Are you okay?” Mason came behind him as he finally retracted his claws. 

“Full moon,” Liam shook his head. 

“It usually doesn’t affect you this early.”

“I know, I don’t know what’s going on.” 

“Maybe because you are exhausted.”

“I am not!” Liam shouted at his best friend defensively. 

“Uh-huh,” Mason nodded, “did you ask him?”

“He agreed, still an asshole about it, but I don’t know what else to do.” 

“I figured he would; he doesn’t say no to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam glared at him. 

“Nothing, I just don’t get how you don’t find it weird that Theo would die for you.” 

“He owes me.”

“He saved your life how many times since then?”

“I saved him too,” Liam growled. 

“I’m just saying, Theo, would rip any of our throats out if we made him angry except you.” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“He’s your anchor, Li.”

“I don’t have an anchor anymore.” 

“Whatever, come on wash the blood of you.” 

“That’s it, Dunbar run a mile!” Coach screamed across the field after Liam just snapped his second practice stick in half.

“So, the full moon is tomorrow right?” Nolan asked Corey. 

“Anyway, you think we can get practice canceled?” the chameleon stared at him. 

“Liam might end it early,” Nolan shook his head. 

“With someone dead on the field,” Corey sighed. 

“Hey, how was your day?” Dr.Geyer glanced up as his step-son, stomping in the door. 

“Fine,” Liam muttered, fighting back his yellow eyes, “I have a lot of homework.”

“You can eat dinner with your mother and me first.” 

“I don’t have time,” Liam glanced up at him eyes gold. 

“Liam, I thought you said the full moon wasn’t until tomorrow,” the man answered calmly.

“It’s affecting me early,” Liam growled, before shaking away his wolf, “dad, I don’t want to hurt you; I need to go lie down.”

“Okay,” the doctor nodded, “take this at least.” He handed him a small plate of food. 

“Thank you, can you tell mom I’m sick?”

“Of course,” the man agreed. 

Liam sighed before running up to his room. His stepfather knew what he was, but they made a pact to keep it from his mother. The woman worked as a nurse at a nursing home; she wasn’t home a lot. It was easier to sneak things past her. She of course loved her son, but their relationship has always been a little strained. First, she watched his actual father hit him for years, before finally turning him in. It wasn’t her fault; she was scared for her life as well as Liam’s, but it still hurt. Then, his IED outbursts, getting kicked out of Devenford, his strange attitude the past two years, his disappearances without explanations, there was always tension. Dr. Geyer and he agreed after the doctor learned everything about being a supernatural parent through Melissa that it would be better just to keep this between the two of them. It might make things worse, but they both knew internally she might leave if they told her. After their marriage, Dr. Geyer and her’s relationship even changed. The initial attraction was gone, and now they were basically just roommates. He was more of a parent to Liam than she was at this point, and the man loved him he wasn’t going to leave him. 

He instantly threw away the plate; he hasn’t felt like eating ever since the war. He would eat once in a while if he felt weak or if someone forced him to, but it just kind of was another aspect of control for him. He was doing anything to have some form of control, but he seemed to be losing more than he was keeping. He grabbed his phone after hearing it ding. 

“Sunk your fangs into anyone yet, pup?” Theo had left a message on his phone.

“Hilarious,” Liam typed back, “no.” 

“Just let me know if I need to go find a shovel.” 

“Shut up,” Liam threw his phone on his desk and collapsed on his bed.

Mason was right he was exhausted, but he couldn’t stop. Beacon Hills was left in his control; it was his responsibility. People had died because he wasn’t aware of what was happening. He watched Brett and Lori die because it was his fault. People died at the school because he was afraid of getting hurt himself. He got Gabe shot. Now, Scott trusted him to take his place. He wasn’t going to let him down. He put in headphones and tried to lie down, but he kept feeling his claws push through his hands. He needed to get out, but he also knew it was a danger for him to go out and run. He could do this. Liam slowly opened his window avoiding a confrontation from his mother after he heard her pull in an hour ago. She was already angry at him for locking himself in his bedroom; he heard her and his step-father arguing about it. He jumped out the window and went running down the street. The moon was up for the night, almost full, but there was still just enough covered to not draw out his wolf. Finally, he was able to breathe in the darkness. He ignored his physical exhaustion, feeling numb to the cold. He barely even noticed his vision getting blurry about an hour into his run. 

“Hey, Liam,” the beta heard a voice, familiar, but not recognizable at first. 

He slowly opened his eyes, staring at flashing lights. He realized he was lying on the ground and freezing. He groaned, feeling his head that must have bounced off the ground. It was healing, but slowly. 

“Liam, are you with me?” Parrish asked again. 

“Parrish?” Liam’s eyes finally focused. 

“Yes,” the deputy nodded, “here, let’s get you off the ground.” The hellhound pulled him to his feet as the beta struggled to stand. He gave up and threw the younger boy into his passenger seat. 

“What time is it?” 

“Midnight,” Parrish stared at him, “what are you doing out here?”

“I went for a run at like 8, and I guess I got tired.” 

“Are you feeling okay?” 

“Just tired,” Liam shrugged, “full moon’s tomorrow, I needed out of my house.” 

“You are freezing,” Parrish turned up the heat watching the boy shake. 

“Well, I guess I took a nap on the side of the road.”   
“Liam, do you want to go to the hospital or anything?” 

“No!” Liam shouted at the hellhound who looked even more concerned now, “sorry, just home.” 

“Okay, you know if you need anything you can let me know.”

“I’m fine,” Liam rolled his eyes. 

Liam woke up the next morning and about dug his claws into his phone. He managed to sleep maybe two hours in his bed after he scaled his house back into his window after the hellhound threw him off. He could skip school, but also he couldn’t skip anymore school. He was still struggling to bring up his grades and with college applications beginning to start he needed to at least keep his attendance up. 

He dragged himself downstairs, almost late, poured himself some coffee his dad made before work in a to-go mug, and ran out the door to Nolan waiting for him. Ever since Nolan and he became co-captains, they also became friends. He wasn’t just the hunter of their pack; he was also always there for Liam. Some of it might have been guilt, some of it just repayment, but no matter what Nolan was his friend. 

“You look tired,” Nolan looked over as he climbed into his passenger seat.

“I know!” Liam shouted. The boy just returned his eyes to the road, knowing more than anyone not to make Liam angry. “Sorry.” 

“I know,” Nolan said softly, “are you sure you will be okay today?”

“I got this,” Liam assured him, truthfully fearful himself. 

Three torn textbooks, a broken lock, tray snapped in half, three threats from Mason to call Theo, and Nolan and Alec scared for their lives. They finally made it to lacrosse practice. 

Theo slid down beside Mason and Alec who were waiting for Corey and Nolan like every day. 

“Wow, you are here early,” Mason stared at the chimera. 

“I thought I would watch a little action,” Theo smirked as he found the beta on the field. He watched as he just whipped a ball at the net instantly breaking the strings. “Tonight’s going to be fun.” 

“Good luck,” Mason muttered, “I haven’t seen him this bad on a full moon without the anuk-ite since your supermoon.”

“That was a fun time as well,” Theo smiled. 

Mason glared at him, “well, can you not encourage him to kill someone this time?”

“You know I have no interest in being sent back.”

“I know you have no interest in watching Liam kill someone.”

“This is for my protection,” Theo argued. 

“I would have to be blind to believe that.”

“You don’t know anything,” Theo snarled. 

“I do, and you two are painful to watch. Just admit it already.”

Theo didn’t have time to respond because Liam threw his helmet off. He watched Nolan and Corey run over, but the chimera could tell he was wolfing out. 

“Easy, Little Wolf,” Theo whispered, focusing on the boy’s racing heart. 

He watched Nolan jump back in fear while the rest of the team backed away as well. He watched Liam claw his own palms to regain control. 

“Liam, the sun, the moon, the truth,” he whispered. 

He watched Liam finally retract his claws, and Coach, fortunately, had some common sense for once and ended practice right there. 

“What do you think has him so out of control this cycle?” Theo stared at the boy’s best friend. 

“Have you looked at him recently?” 

“What you mean the bags under his eyes, his shaking hands, his collarbones protruding, reckless behavior, and this guilt radiating off him?” Theo answered the human.

Alec looked over at him, “I thought you didn’t care about Liam.” 

“I don’t it’s just an observation,” Theo shrugged. 

“Exactly, he can’t stay in control because he’s wearing himself too thin.”

“I’ll handle him tonight,” Theo stood up as he saw them walk out of the locker room. 

“If you need help-“ Mason started. 

“I can handle, Liam,” Theo stated. 

“I know,” Mason smirked before Theo could punch him.


	2. Anchored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm, mild blood, suicidal thoughts

“Well, no one’s dead,” Theo shook his head as he grabbed the beta’s bag from him. 

“I can handle myself,” Liam growled. 

“Just get in the truck.” 

Liam glared at him but listened. 

“Anything else I should know about before I trap you in my apartment for the night?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like any tips on how to control a beta with anger issues or any idea why you are this out of control? Or like how was your midnight run last night?” 

“How do you know about that?” Liam stared at him. 

“Parrish asked Argent if you were okay, Argent asked me,” Theo shrugged. 

“I needed air.”

“Liam, I don’t care I was just curious if you were out for blood or not.” 

“I’m fine,” Liam shrugged. 

“Lift your sleeves,” Theo stared at him. 

The beta sighed revealing claw marks. 

“You aren’t letting those heal either.”

“Pain keeps me in control.”

“And wears you down.”

“I’m stronger than you.”

“When you are angry, fine, but you are starting to make yourself weak.” 

“You don’t know what you are talking about it!”

“When was the last time you actually took a day off?”

“Does it matter to you?” Liam snarled. 

“No, I don’t care, but I do want to stop you from killing me. That I care about.”

“Then, just drop it.” 

“Liam, I know you need me to stay in control, but I don’t know what I am doing it just happens. I always just talk to you, and it works right?” 

“Yes,” Liam reluctantly nodded. 

“So, that’s all I have for tonight, keep you distracted.”

“I guess,” Liam muttered. 

They pulled in front of Theo’s apartment. The chimera grabbed the boy’s bag while Liam drug himself out of the passenger seat, wincing at his head. It was like the moon was already shining right through, trying to pull his wolf to the surface. 

“Painful?” Theo asked. 

“It’s like the wolf is trying to claw itself out of my skull,” Liam muttered. 

“That sounds pleasant,” Theo shook his head, “I’m so glad I don’t get affected by it.” 

“So, you enjoy being a failed science experiment?”

“Better than going through this.”

“You shouldn’t even be alive,” Liam stared at him. 

“Lucky for you I am.”

“If I don’t kill you tonight,” Liam growled. 

“You won’t kill me, Little Wolf.”

“Are you willing to take that chance?” Liam flicked his claws as Theo closed the door behind them. 

“Attack me, I don’t care.” 

Liam growled and looked about ready to maul the chimera, but Theo didn’t lose eye contact with him. Something about the chimera’s stare comforted him. He didn’t understand, but it was like his brain stopped fighting for a moment. His claws retracted as he sat down on the older boy’s couch. 

“What do you want to eat?” Theo asked. 

“Not hungry,” Liam muttered. 

“I doubt that your wolf is craving food.” 

“Exactly, if I eat I will become bloodthirsty.” 

“I don’t think soup is going to make you a ravenous animal.”

“Might if you are cooking it.” 

“Oh, are you judging my cooking skills now?” Theo smirked, “what can you cook?”

“Toast,” Liam muttered. 

“That’s what I thought,” Theo shook his head, reheating soup he made earlier for them, “here, go take a shower, you smell awful.” 

“Fine,” Liam growled, grabbing his bag and slamming the bathroom door shut. 

Theo sighed and shook his head as he tuned in on Liam’s heartbeat. The beta was fine for a while until Theo heard it suddenly speed up, then he heard glass shatter. The chimera took in a deep breath before knocking on the door. 

“Liam?” 

“I’m-I’m”

Theo didn’t wait for the beta’s invitation and opened the door. He almost gasped at the amount of blood Liam had gushing from him. 

“Sorry,” Liam looked up seeing two of the chimera. 

“I don’t care about the mirror,” Theo said in a rushed tone. He didn’t hesitate in grabbing him for once. Liam was going to bleed out. He wasn’t healing as he should. He grabbed the beta, ripping glass shards out of his skin as he watched the boy’s eyes flutter. Liam was soon unconscious in his arms as he finished clearing the wounds and stopping the bleeding. 

“Oh, Liam,” Theo whispered before carrying him out to the couch. He wrapped a blanket around the small beta and took away some of his pain before cleaning up the boy’s mess. He went back down to check on him after he was done, just watching his chest rise up and down making sure it didn’t stop. 

Liam slowly opened his eyes about an hour later, “Theo?”

“Hey,” Theo said softly, staring at the beta, “can you sit up?”

Liam nodded, still feeling dizzy. He almost collapsed back down, but the chimera caught him and let him lean onto his shoulder. Liam knew he should move. He didn’t need Theo for support, but also part of him didn’t want to leave his touch. He just let it happen. Theo wasn’t pushing him away. 

“That hurt,” Liam finally muttered. 

“You lost about a liter of blood there,” Theo shook his head, “just lost control?”

“Like I said pain keeps me in control.”

“How about you find a different method?”

“It works.”

“You are going to get yourself killed.” 

“Would that be an issue?” Liam asked softly.

Theo stared at the loopy beta; he knew Liam wasn’t in his right mind right now, but he heard what he just said. 

“Liam, you don’t want to die do you?”

“No, but if something happens it happens it’s not going to affect anything.”

Theo sighed, “it would affect a lot of people, your family, your friends, your pack.”

“You?” Liam asked, head still spinning,

Theo stared at him; he doubted Liam would even remember this conversation, “it would affect me.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I care about you,” Theo wrapped his arm around him as the beta closed his eyes again. 

Liam was asleep for about another hour until he opened his eyes once again. The chimera managed to carry him to his room and tucked him under the blankets. 

“Theo?” Liam saw him sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Are you going to stay awake?” 

“I think,” Liam groaned, “my wolf is pushing really bad.”

“Let’s try not to shift,” Theo shook his head, grabbing Liam’s hand, “your body can’t handle that right now.” 

“I’m healing.”

“Slowly,” the chimera shook his head, “you just need to rest tonight, plus it will keep you out of trouble.” 

“Why are you doing this? I mean you could have said no,” Liam stared at him, forgetting their earlier conversation.

Theo stared at him and shook his head as the beta remembered his words before he blacked out. 

“You actually care about me?”

“Yes,” Theo admitted, “think about it, Liam. I don’t care about anyone except myself and how many times have I saved your life.”

“Too many,” Liam shook his head. 

“Exactly,” the chimera nodded, “you deserve a lot better, Liam.”

“No, I don’t I made a lot of mistakes.”

“Oh, and I haven’t? Liam, you gave me a second chance after I did evil things. You have barely hurt a fly.”

“People have died because of me.”

“No, you blame yourself for people’s deaths. That’s what you have been doing right? Wearing yourself to the ground? Non-stop trying to save everyone? You think it’s going to make yourself feel better.” 

Liam stared at the chimera, knowing he was right, and look what it almost did. He almost killed people today if Theo wasn’t there he would have run off and hunted anyone in his sight. 

“I guess.” 

“So, what are we going to do about it?”

“I don’t know.” 

Theo brushed his hair out of his face, “how do you feel now?”

“Tired.”

“In control?”

“If I focus on you,” Liam admitted, “I guess you are my anchor.”

“I am?” 

“I think, you are the only thing that keeps me in control. You shouldn’t though.”

“I know I shouldn’t,” Theo shook his head, “I’m not good for you.”

“You changed for me?” 

“I guess, I never wanted to be Scott’s pack since you brought me back. I stayed to-“ Theo realized what he had been avoiding this whole time. Everything he did was to save Liam. He thought he could run from it after the ghost riders; it was just guilt he had to repay the beta. Then, after he saw Liam almost get himself killed at the sheriff’s station, he decided to stay. He did care about Liam; he laughed to himself he was obsessed with the beta. 

“I’ve noticed too,” Liam nodded weakly, “I want you to be with me all the time. I need you.”

“What are you saying?”

“What are you thinking?”

“I think I-“

“Like me?” Liam stared at the chimera.

“I never have said that in my life,” Theo shook his head, “but, yea I like you.”

“I like you too,” Liam shook his head, “I shouldn’t but I do.”

“Would it be a bad thing?”

“The pack might not like it, but I don’t care,” Liam muttered, “I’m not their little beta anymore.”

“Is this the moon talking?”

“Maybe, but I mean the moon doesn’t make you say things, it makes you lose control, so I guess I have been feeling this for a while.” 

Theo smiled, “Is this okay?” He grabbed the beta’s hand.

Liam nodded as the chimera grabbed his face. He kissed him on the lips; they held for a moment as Liam’s eyes flashed gold then returned to blue instantly. 

“Are you okay?” Liam stared at Theo. 

“More than okay,” he smirked.

Liam smiled, but then leaned back as the wolf finally seemed to retreat for the moment. 

“Get some rest, Little Wolf,” Theo whispered. 

Liam grabbed his hand before shutting his eyes, “stay.”

“Okay,” Theo nodded as Liam finally went to sleep. 

Liam woke up to the sun shining through the window. He looked over Theo was still sleeping beside him, shirtless arm wrapped around him. He winced at his head; he felt hungover, but he survived the night. He hadn’t killed anyone, hadn’t lost control, he was okay. Then, the memories came back. He kissed Theo Raeken. He admitted he liked Theo, and that was okay. 

“Morning, Liam,” Theo sighed as he sat up, “still in control?”

“More than ever,” Liam smiled. 

Theo stared at him shocked, “so, that wasn’t just the moon?”

“No,” Liam shook his head, “unless you want it to be.”

“You would be an idiot to think that” Theo smiled shoving him down. 

“Hey!” Liam yelled at him, pulling him back down beside him. 

Mason called them about two hours later to see if they wanted to meet them for brunch and to see if Liam finally killed Theo or not. 

“Sure,” Liam agreed, “I’m bringing Theo.”

Theo helped Liam out of bed, the beta was better now, but still worn out. 

“You need to sleep for a long time,” Theo shook his head at him. 

“I can’t,” Liam sighed. 

“Liam, how about I help you?”

“With what?” 

“Starting to take care of yourself again.” 

“Maybe, I’m a lot to handle.” 

“I think I can handle you just fine,” Theo smirked, “here.” The chimera tossed him one of his hoodies.

“Thanks,” Liam slipped it on over his head, throwing the one he slept in aside. It still had some blood on the edge of it. 

Theo turned around and laughed. 

“What?” Liam glared at him. 

“You are small, Little Wolf,” Theo smirked looking at the hoodie hanging off him. 

“Shut up,” Liam growled.

“Come on,” Theo grabbed his hand. 

“I guess I’m still dizzy,” Liam struggled with the stairs. 

“Oh, Li,” Theo shook his head and picked him up. 

“You are enjoying this way too much.”

“Slightly,” Theo smiled. 

Theo pulled out towards the restaurant the other four boys would be meeting them at. Liam glanced over at his hand resting on the steering wheel; he didn’t know what just happened. They kissed and admitted they liked each other. Were they dating? They weren’t just friends at this point, but it was Theo he couldn’t even imagine them dating. He wanted it, but it was going to be a learning experience. 

“Your heart is racing,” Theo stated. 

“I’m thinking.” 

“About?”

“What are we?” 

Theo stared for a moment, not really thinking about everything that last night opened them to. Dating? The chimera didn’t even know-how. Partners? The murderous outcast science experience and the pack puppy, not going to go over well. Liam wanted it; he wanted it, but it was risky. 

“What do you want us to be?”

Liam glanced at his claws, “I want to be with you.”

“Okay,” Theo nodded, “so, are we together?”

“Like dating?” 

“I think that’s the term,” Theo smirked. 

“Guess so,” Liam smiled. 

They pulled in, and Theo jumped out as Liam slowly lowered himself down from the passenger seat. He went around and grabbed the beta making sure he didn’t fall. 

“Holding hands, I didn’t expect you to like public displays of affection?” Liam looked up.

“I don’t feel like peeling you off the ground either.” 

“Okay,” Liam gripped his hand tighter as they wandered in to sit down at the table with their friends. 

“Good morning,” Mason finally spoke as everyone was shocked at them gripping onto each other’s hands. 

“Morning, Mas,” Liam nodded. Theo just smirked and ripped a menu out of Nolan’s hands. 

A waiter came over and took their orders before they began to see what had happened last night. 

“So, you stayed in control last night?” Corey asked. 

“Eventually,” Liam nodded.

“How’d you do it?” Mason asked the chimera. 

“Kept him distracted,” Theo shrugged. 

“With?” Alec stared at them.

“I feel like that isn’t breakfast conversation,” Nolan stared at him. 

“Nolan!” Liam glared at him. 

“I mean he’s not wrong,” Theo agreed.

“Stop it,” Liam blushed. 

“Took you long enough,” Mason smiled at his best friend. 

“So, you guys are okay with this?” Liam asked.

“It was pretty much already a thing, Li,” Corey laughed. 

“I’m not that obvious,” Theo argued. 

“Being the bait? People only feel one emot-“ Mason started before Liam shoved him off his seat.

Everyone began to laugh as Corey pulled him up. 

“The rest of the pack might be a little shocked,” Theo smirked. 

“You might have a few more death wishes,” Mason agreed. 

“Eh, I can take it.” 

“Oh, you can?” Liam asked. 

“I think someone might defend me.”

“Debatable,” Liam smirked taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Don’t push it,” Theo wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“Or what?” 

“I could still kill you.” 

“You won’t.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You love me.”

Theo stared at him as the words came out of his mouth, “you know what I do love you, Liam.”

“I love you too, Theo,” Liam whispered. 

“You know we all can still hear you?” Mason stared at them. 

“I thought it was cute,” Nolan shrugged. 

“I’m too young for this,” Alec shook his head.

“Don’t worry I’m scarred too,” Corey smirked. 

“We might need a new pack,” Liam smiled. 

“I think we can keep this one,” Theo smirked, leaning down to kiss him despite the rest of their cries.


End file.
